Fake Memories
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Memories are amazing, they hold what dear to you, your experiences and your skills but more importantly they are reminders of who you are. What happens when Teagan Fox get her memories taken and changed on who she really is? – T to be safe/bit of Yuri (SonetteXTeagan)
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is something SonicHedgehog7 and I did as a random RP – like we always do – and here it is, we did have fun like always.**

* * *

It's a beautiful afternoon in Mystic Ruins, Elyse the Hedgehog and Teagan Fox were walking back home after spending the day together with just each other.

"I had a great day Elyse, I don't even remember the last time we had a day together." Teagan said.

"Well it's been a long time and we needed to do something with just the two of us." Elyse tells her.

"Yeah, I'm usually always busy with Sonette and when I'm not busy with Sonette, I always have something else to do and you have been busy with Sonic and other things too." Teagan explains.

"Pretty much." Elyse said and Teagan sighs.

"It kinder sucks, because I don't know when we can do this next." Teagan admits.

"Well whenever you have nothing to do I can always try and plan out something when I'm not with Sonic." Elyse tell her.

"Right, I guess." Teagan whispers.

"I can actually talk to both Sonic and Sonette about that if you like." Elyse offers.

"No, don't worry about it." Teagan tells her.

"Okay, if you're sure." Elyse said.

"I am." Teagan said.

"Well we better head back then. I don't know if the two of them need us again." Elyse said, looking around and Teagan nods.

"Right, we better." Teagan said with a nod and the pair slowly heads back.

"So how have you been going with Sonette? I think we've just been too distracted of having fun with each other today." Elyse asks.

"Great, we have been working on a few things, always busy and keep our eye on Eggman for Sonic and Tails. We also have helped Tails a couple of times. That was fun." Teagan explains.

"Cool. It has been quiet lately and… you know I shouldn't say anything else to jinx it." Elyse said and Teagan giggles.

"Yeah, like always." Teagan said.

"I don't know why I do that." Elyse admits.

"I don't know either." Teagan said. Teagan then grabs Elyse, hearing footsteps and pulls her behind a tree. Elyse sighs.

"I did it again didn't I?" Elyse asks.

"I don't know yet, I can't see anyone." Teagan replies.

"Then why are we hiding?" Elyse asks.

"Because I have a bad feeling, okay." Teagan replies. Teagan was then grabbed from behind and she saw Metal Knuckles and Metal Sonic who quickly grabs Elyse. "Damn it." Teagan whispers as they started walking, Metal Knuckles and Metal Sonic kept a tight grip on them.

"Where are you taking us?" Elyse asks.

"Don't even try, they don't talk much." Teagan tells her. Elyse sighs.

"True." Elyse said.

"I wonder what Eggman wants this time." Teagan said as she starts thinking.

"Whatever it is it's never good." Elyse said.

"True." Teagan said. They came to one of Eggman's base and dragged into the control room to see Dr Eggman standing there, waiting and smiling.

"Hello Teagan and Elyse of course." Eggman greets.

"Shut it Eggman." Teagan snaps.

"No need to be rude fox." Eggman tells her and Teagan sighs.

"What are we doing here Eggman, and why am I involved in this?" Elyse asks

"Because I have a plan and I need you." Eggman tells her.

"Leave her out of this!" Teagan shouts and Eggman chuckles.

"Oh Teagan, you are the reason she is in this." Eggman tells her and Teagan looks at him shock.

"W-what?" Teagan said shock.

"What do you mean by that?" Elyse asks.

"Bring Teagan." Eggman tells Metal Knuckles. Metal Knuckles drags Teagan over to Eggman and Teagan looks at Elyse worried.

"Eggman leave her alone!" Elyse shouts.

"No, now you are going to be a good little fox and help me hack into Tails' computer and get the information I want. If you don't, I will hate to see what Metal Sonic will do to that poor sister of yours." Eggman tells Teagan who looks at him shock.

"No, leave her alone!" Teagan shouts.

"So you're using me as some sort of hostage just to get Teagan to do your bidding!" Elyse shouts. Teagan looks at Elyse with tears in her eyes.

"I know how good Teagan is with hacking, I know she can get in, get the information and get out without being caught. Plus if I were you hedgehog, I would keep it down." Eggman explains.

"Elyse, what do I do?" Teagan asks.

"Eggman, you're not going to get away with this." Elyse tells him.

"Oh but I will." Eggman said smiling.

"I'll do it." Teagan whispers as she looks at Eggman. "Just don't hurt Elyse." Teagan pleads.

"Good choice my dear." Eggman said.

"You don't do anything either Eggman." Elyse tells her. Eggman smiles as he grabs Teagan as Metal Knuckles lets her go and drags her to the computer. Teagan started working as Metal Knuckles walks right behind her.

"Forgive me Tails." Teagan whispers to herself. "Okay, I'm in. What do you want to know?" Teagan asks.

"Faster than I thought." Eggman admits.

"I helped Tails build this security system, I know my way around it." Teagan explains.

"Smart, the Chaos Emeralds. I know you have them." Eggman tells her.

"They are here, in a hidden room under Tails' workshop." Teagan said, showing the blueprint of Tails' workshop. Eggman smiles as he place his hand on Teagan's shoulder. Teagan whimpers.

"Now that's a good fox." Eggman said.

"I can't believe this is happening" Elyse whispers to herself.

"What do you want now?" Teagan asks.

"Everything." Eggman replies.

"Okay." Teagan said as she pulls up everything she could that Tails and her have done. The blueprints on all the plans and planes Tails has and more.

"Good, very good. Copy them." Eggman tells her.

"Okay." Teagan said as she starts coping everything onto a secured file.

"Good, it's amazing how fast you can work." Eggman said.

"Just leave Elyse alone." Teagan pleads.

"Teagan I'll be fine." Elyse tells her.

"We still have a bit of work to do Teagan." Eggman said.

"What more do you want from me?" Teagan asks.

"Well I can't walk into Tails' workshop and get those emeralds, but you can." Eggman replies.

"What?" Teagan said shock.

"Eggman what are you planning?" Elyse asks.

"What I'm planning has nothing to do with you hedgehog. Now Teagan, if you do not go and get those emeralds, Elyse will die." Eggman tells Teagan who sighs

"I'll do it." Teagan whispers.

"Now that's a good fox." Eggman said as a robot walks over with a watch and ear peace. Eggman grabs them and hands them to Teagan who puts them on.

"I'm sorry Elyse." Teagan said.

"Don't be sorry." Elyse assures her.

"If you tell anyone of this, Elyse is dead, if you even suggest this is happening, Elyse is dead." Eggman tells Teagan.

"I get it." Teagan said.

"You better start running." Eggman tells her.

"I'll be as fast as I can Elyse." Teagan assures Elyse.

"Okay." Elyse said. Teagan looks at Eggman and sighs as she runs off. Eggman smiles as he grabs another ear peace and puts it in. "What are you really planning here Eggman?" Elyse asks.

"I'm not telling you, but I will give you a hint: get ready to say goodbye to that sister of yours because she won't be soon." Eggman tells her.

"Leave her alone!" Elyse shouts.

"Oh but it is too late. She is getting the last thing I need, then the world's best hacker will be mine." Eggman tells Elyse who gives Eggman a death stare.

"What are you even planning to do to her? I have a right to know and you always explain what you plan for your next scheme." Elyse asks.

"Not this time. Take her to a cell, she will just get in my way." Eggman tells Metal Sonic Elyse is dragged out. Elyse sighs.

"Teagan please be alright." Elyse whispers to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Teagan is running to Tails' workshop, hoping only Tails is there. She is meant to drop by and help him so she's going to use that to get into the secret room.

" _Keep going fox or goodbye Elyse." Eggman said through the ear peace._

"I know." Teagan whispers. Teagan walks inside to be greeted by Tails.

"Oh Teagan, what are you doing here?" Tails asks.

"Elyse went home so I came to check on things. I have nothing else to do since Sonette is with Amy and the others. I hope you don't mind. I have a few things I want to do." Teagan explains.

"Oh okay then. Is there anything in particular that you need help with?" Tails asks.

"No, I just want to check on a few things. Sorry to come over without calling." Teagan replies.

"Don't worry, Sonic does that a lot so I'm used to it." Tails assures her.

"Well I'm not Sonic. Anyway, I better go and I'm sure you have better things to do. Take care." Teagan said as she heads down stairs and heads down to the secret room. She loves working down here, but no isn't time for working or fun. She needs to save Elyse. Teagan runs over and grabs the emeralds before Tails comes down. She then grabs a few things and runs a check to make sure Tails never finds out what she has done. "Okay, that will take a while." Teagan whispers.

" _Hurry fox." Eggman tells her._

"Okay." Teagan said. Teagan heads up and hopes Tails isn't around. She walks up to see him with Sonic.

"Oh hey Teagan." Sonic greets.

"Hey." Teagan said smiling.

"Have you seen Elyse?" Sonic asks.

"She went home." Teagan replies.

"She isn't there." Sonic tells her.

"Oh, that's where she said she was going." Teagan said.

"Did you find out what you needed Teagan?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, I'm running another scan so I'm going to run home and grab a few things then come back so I can work on that laptop for Elyse." Teagan explains.

"You're doing that." Sonic said.

"Yeah and don't let her know. It's a surprise." Teagan tells him.

"I won't say anything." Sonic said.

"Tails has been a great help so I better move and don't worry about Elyse. She's fine, I know it." Teagan explains.

"Okay, see you soon." Sonic said. Teagan runs off and heads back, she was on the clock. Once back she saw Eggman alone.

"Took you long enough." Eggman said.

"Where's Elyse?" Teagan asks.

"Oops, my bad." Eggman said. Then Elyse was dragged in my Metal Sonic and Teagan sighs as she slowly walks to Eggman, pulling out two Chaos Emeralds. She then saw Metal Knuckles behind her.

"It has been done." Teagan whispers.

"You okay Teagan?" Elyse asks.

"Yes." Teagan replies as Eggman grabs a box for the emeralds and Teagan puts the first two in. She then puts the remaining five in and Eggman chuckles as he closes it.

"Bring them." Eggman said and they started walking.

"Okay Eggman, you have everything you need." Elyse tells him.

"Not everything." Eggman said smiling. They walk into a lab and saw a lap table in the middle of it sitting slightly up right. "Metal Knuckles." Eggman said. Metal Knuckles drags Teagan over who screams. Two more robots walks in and Teagan was strapped to the table. Eggman walks over, stepping on a twostep step-ladder and place a metal ring around Teagan's head.

"What are you doing?" Teagan asks.

"Shut it!" Eggman snaps.

"Eggman stop whatever you're doing and leave her alone!" Elyse shouts.

"As I said before Elyse, say goodbye." Eggman tells her.

"What are you going to do to me?" Teagan asks scared as Eggman walks off.

"Power it up!" Eggman shouts. The machine powers up and Teagan panics.

"No!" Elyse shouts.

"Stop!" Teagan screams in pain as she closes her eyes. Eggman chuckles. Elyse starts crying and turns away from the sight. "Stop, it hurt!" Teagan screams. After a few more seconds the machine powers down and Eggman walks to Teagan.

"Finally, the best hacker is mine" Eggman said smiling. Teagan moans as she slowly opens her eyes and looks at Eggman.

"Dr Eggman." Teagan whispers.

"Hello Teagan." Eggman said.

"What's going on?" Teagan asks.

"I'll explain later. Metal Knuckles, takes her to the room so she can recover." Eggman tells her. Metal Knuckles walks over and unstraps Teagan.

"I-I can't believe you did it." Elyse said shock.

"What is she doing here?" Teagan asks with anger and hatred in her voice.

"Calm down my dear and go and rest." Eggman replies. Teagan nods as she clings to Metal Knuckles and heads off. "As I said, she is mine." Eggman tells Elyse.

"I don't care if she's yours or not, she's still my sister!" Elyse shouts.

"Not according to her new memories. No, you left her to die and I took her in. She hates you and the others. She is my fox now." Eggman tells her.

"W-what?!" Elyse asks.

"Memories are a beautiful thing. Using the Chaos Emeralds, her old memories have been taken and the ones I made replace. According to her, she thinks you have abandoned her, you left her to die. You and the others have hurt her, locked her away and to her, she is my daughter." Eggman explains.

"This won't last forever Eggman. Sonic and the others will find out what's going on and we'll reverse all of this. I'll find a way to reach to her and let her know what her real memories are." Elyse tells him.

"You can't, her old ones are gone. They are no longer in her mind. They have been destroyed. All is there are mine memories." Eggman tells her.

"I'll still find a way!" Elyse shouts.

"I would like to see you try. You are stuck here, remember." Eggman said.

"I know, until Sonic finds me." Elyse tells him

"That will be a while. Teagan told Sonic that you are fine and not to worry about you." Eggman explains.

"But Sonic knows me very well." Elyse tells him.

"We will find out, take her to a cell." Eggman tells Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic drags Elyse and throws into a cell. Elyse sighs.

"Sonic, where are you?" Elyse asks herself. Then Teagan walks in front of her cell.

"Why are you here?" Teagan asks.

"I'm a prisoner apparently." Elyse replies.

"But why did Dr Eggman bring you here?" Teagan asks.

"Because I'm one of his enemies." Elyse replies. Teagan grabs Elyse's shirt and pulls her into the bar.

"Be grateful you on the other side of this or you would be dead." Teagan tells Elyse.

"Teagan please... let me go." Elyse pleads.

"Not yet." Teagan said. "You think I would forget what you have done to me." Teagan tells her.

"I haven't done anything to you but give you a home and love you. Don't believe the memories Eggman has planted into your head." Elyse tells her, hoping she can get through to her Teagan.

"What are you talking about? You left me to die!" Teagan shouts. Teagan then lets Elyse go, then wraps her hand around Elyse's throat. "You are a liar. You hated me because I'm a freak, but Dr Eggman. He saw what I could do. He took me in, he is my father." Teagan tells Elyse.

"He is not your father! And I never, EVER, call you a freak!" Elyse shouts.

"Liar! You always called me a freak, you use to beat into me like the other!" Teagan tells her.

"No I didn't!" Elyse shouts. Teagan push Elyse back and walks off. "Eggman was right... she does hate me." Elyse said as she starts crying. After a while, Elyse heard an alarm and Sonic runs over. "Sonic!" Elyse shouts with joy.

"Stand back" Sonic tells her and Elyse walks backwards. Sonic spindash the door down and grabs Elyse. "Where's Teagan?" Elyse asks.

"With Eggman." Elyse whispers and tears came out of her eyes.

"What? What's going on?" Sonic asks.

"Sonic... can we wait until we're out of here, please?" Elyse pleads.

"Okay, hang on." Sonic said as he picks Elyse up and runs back to Tails' workshop. Once there, he sits Elyse down as Tails runs over.

"Elyse! Are you okay?" Tails ask worry.

"No... I'm not." Elyse replies.

"What happened Elyse? Start from the top." Sonic asks.

"Teagan and I were walking back home for the day and we talked, then Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles caught us and took us to Eggman, who then forced Teagan to hack into Tails' computer or he would kill me. He then made her come here to collect the rest of the data and the Chaos Emeralds. When she came back, he... he used some new machine to erase and replace Teagan's memories where she absolutely hate's me and lives with Eggman…" Elyse starts explain and starts crying. "I didn't believe it at first until she came to my cell and confronted me saying how I left her to die in the past and..." Elyse explains but couldn't find herself to finish it.

"Come here." Sonic said as he pulls Elyse into a hug. "We will get her back, somehow." Sonic assures her.

"So my computer got hacked? By Teagan?" Tails asks.

"I'm so sorry Tails." Elyse whispers.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I'll figure something out later with it." Tails tells her.

"Okay, we need a plan. Since we don't have Teagan, we are going to have a bit of trouble with hacking into Eggman's system, but Tails, you start while I grab Sonette. Teagan taught Sonette some tricks." Sonic explains.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. Bring Sonette down when she gets here." Tails tells him.

"Got it" Sonic said and runs off.

"Hey Elyse? Do you need anything?" Tails asks.

"No." Elyse replies.

"We'll get her back. Just trust us." Tails tells her.

"I hope so... I even tried when she confronted me, she..." Elyse said and sighs as she remembers.

"Hey don't think about that okay? You're not there anymore and we'll make sure of it. I'm going to start with the hacking and hope my computer isn't too bad. Are you going to be okay here?" Tails asks.

"Just go Tails... I'll be fine." Elyse replies.

"Alright. Call if you need me." Tails tell her. Tails walks off. Then Sonic and Sonette the Hedgehog walks in.

"I can't believe it." Sonette said.

"Believe it sis." Sonic tells her. Sonette sighs as she walks up to Elyse.

"Hey Elyse, how are you?" Sonette asks. Elyse shakes her head and says nothing. "I'll do everything I can to get her back, I promise." Sonette tells her.

"I know you will." Elyse whispers.

"I better go, take it easy." Sonette said, then walks off and Sonic walks to Elyse.

"Sonic." Elyse whispers.

"Everything will be okay Elyse, I promise." Sonic tells her.

"How did you know I was at Eggman's Base?" Elyse asks.

"Teagan, to me, acted different. I went around to everywhere you would have gone, but you weren't there. I had a bad feeling and I followed it. Lucky I did." Sonic explain.

"I knew you'd know me very well." Elyse said.

"Yeah, I do." Sonic said smiling.

"I can't believe this is happening. I've now lost my only family member because of Eggman." Elyse said and Sonic sighs.

"We will get her back, have faith Elyse." Sonic tells her.

"I do Sonic it's just..." Elyse starts and sighs.

"What happened Elyse? You aren't telling me something. I can see it in your eyes." Sonic asks.

"All of her memories that Eggman gave her. She thinks I abandoned her and called her a freak where I would never say such a thing like you with Tails, and she believes that... Eggman's her father." Elyse replies and Sonic sighs. "Why would he do this? Is he just doing this to torture me?" Elyse then asks.

"I don't know Elyse, I really don't. This might be harder than we thought." Sonic said.

"It already is" Elyse whispers.

"Come on, we better help the other." Sonic tells her.

"Okay." Elyse whispers.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan is lying in the bed when Eggman walks in. Teagan sits up and sighs.

"Are you mad?" Teagan asks softly.

"Of course not, I came to make sure they didn't take you." Eggman replies.

"I'm okay Dr Eggman." Teagan replies.

"I worry." Eggman tells her and Teagan smiles.

"I know sir." Teagan said.

"For your safety, you will be moved to another base, hidden so they can't hurt you." Eggman tells her.

"Of course." Teagan said with a nod.

"Your things are already there, come on." Eggman tells her. Eggman walks off and Teagan quickly gets up and chase after him. They made it to a ship and Teagan starts getting on, but stops and looks back.

"Are you coming?" Teagan asks.

"Not yet, you will be with Metal Knuckles." Eggman replies and Metal Knuckles walks on. Teagan runs down and gives Eggman a hug.

"I'll see you soon then." Teagan said, letting Eggman go and runs on the ship with Metal Knuckles. Eggman watch the ship take off as Metal Sonic walks over.

"They will find her." Metal Sonic said.

"Maybe, Teagan is their best hacker so without her, they don't stand a chance." Eggman explains.

"Yes sir." Metal Sonic said.

"Also, destroy the machine and all data on it. They won't be getting their hands on it." Eggman tells him.

"Of course sir" Metal Sonic said. Metal Sonic then walks off and Eggman chuckles. He has finally won.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette is with Tails, working as hard as she can and sighs. Teagan has done something so she can't figure out what Eggman has of Tails. It is also next to impossible to track Eggman and Teagan down.

"Have you found anything yet?" Tails asks

"Nothing, Teagan covered her tracks well. Also Eggman isn't taking any chance for us to find her or him." Sonette replies.

"Ugh she's good, too good. I can't seem to find anything either." Tails said.

"Yeah, we got nothing here. I need to get to Eggman's base where Eggman had Elyse so I can find out there." Sonette explains.

"Are you sure it's best to go alone? Sonic did tell you what happened, didn't he?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, he did." Sonette whispers. "You wouldn't understand Tails, but I need Teagan back." Sonette tells him.

"We all do, especially Elyse." Tails said.

"It's not like that Tails, as I said you wouldn't understand." Sonette said.

"You're right, I don't." Tails admits and sighs. "But would you mind telling me about it?" Tails asks.

"Teagan and I are dating, for the past three months." Sonette replies.

"Oh... wow, that's great." Tails said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, she's the only person who truly understands me. Just, don't tell Sonic and Elyse. It's something Teagan wants to do." Sonette tells him.

"I won't, and I hope it goes better when Elyse told Teagan about her and Sonic." Tails said.

"Me too." Sonette said as Sonic and Elyse walks down. "I better go." Sonette then said.

"Where?" Sonic asks.

"To Eggman's base, I can't do anything here." Sonette replies as she goes to walk pass, but Sonic grabs Sonette.

"No way." Sonic tells her.

"Sonic, I need to go." Sonette said.

"Sonic let her see if she can figure something out. It's all we've got for now." Tails tells him. Sonic sighs as he lets Sonette go.

"You're not going alone." Sonic tells her.

"I have to Sonic." Sonette said.

"I think it might be best Sonette." Tails tells her and Sonette sighs, but nods.

"Who wants to come?" Sonette asks.

"I'll stay here and see if I can recover anything else after Teagan hacked it." Tails explains.

"Elyse? I know it is a lot to ask, but you know the place, know where Eggman took Teagan." Sonette said.

"Yeah... I know. Just don't let Eggman try and get me again." Elyse tells her.

"Don't worry Elyse, I will look after you." Sonette assures her and Elyse nods.

"She will, I'll stay here and wait for you. If you aren't back within an hour, I'm coming." Sonic tells them.

"I get it Sonic." Sonette said.

"Well... let's go then." Elyse said and Sonette nods and the pair run off. They walk back into Eggman's base, but he wasn't around. They walk into the control room and it was empty.

"Odd." Sonette said, walking to the computer and starts hacking into it.

"Why is this place so deserted all of a sudden?" Elyse asks.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stay any longer than I have to." Sonette replies.

"Same here." Elyse adds.

"Odd, all of Eggman's files are gone." Sonette said.

"How is that possible? Unless he backed it all up there's no way everything can be gone." Elyse asks.

"I don't know." Sonette whispers as she walks back. "Where was that machine he used on Teagan?" Sonette asks.

"Not too far from here." Elyse replies.

"Can you take me there?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, I can. I hope it's still there." Elyse replies. Sonette follows Elyse to the room to find it destroyed. Nothing much was left but scarp. Sonette walks around and kicks a piece of metal. She couldn't even see the Chaos Emeralds.

"Of course, he's trying to stay three steps ahead. He's destroyed the machine and all the data so we can't even try to reverse it." Sonette explains.

"W-what are we going to do now?" Elyse asks worried.

"We find the Chaos Emeralds, they are our key to get Teagan back to her old self. I know it." Sonette replies.

"I hope so." Elyse whispers.

"Come on, let's go home." Sonette said and the pair run back. They walk down stairs to Tails and Sonic.

"How'd you go? Did you find anything?" Tails asks.

"Nope." Sonette replies.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks.

"Eggman, for once, is being smart. He has destroyed his machine and all the data so we can't reverse it. The only key we have, is the Chaos Emeralds which Eggman has." Sonette explains and Tails sighs.

"Great, he is being smart for once." Tails said. "Was he there at all?" Tails then asks.

"No the place was empty." Elyse replies.

"So they moved." Tails said.

"As I said, Eggman is being smart. He's three steps ahead of us." Sonette said.

"Okay, we need those Chaos Emeralds." Sonic tells them.

"But first we need to find out where they moved to." Tails said.

"This isn't going to be easy." Sonette whispers.

"We better get started then." Tails tells them.

"I'll run around, look for movement." Sonic tells them.

"Be careful." Sonette tells him.

"I will sis." Sonic said and runs off in a blue blur. Sonette sighs.

"This is going to suck." Sonette said walking to the computer and starts looking around.

"I know but we'll find her. We just need to work together and hopefully we can find something." Tails explains.

"I hope you are right Tails, I really do." Sonette said. She was scared, what if they can't save Teagan, what if she lose her?

"I hope so too." Tails admits.

"One step at a time." Sonette tells them.

"I'm going for a walk." Elyse said and walks off. Sonette sighs.

"I hope I'm right about the Chaos Emeralds." Sonette admits.

"It's all we've got at the moment." Tails tells her.

"True, I just hope Elyse will be okay." Sonette said.

"Yeah, she's taking this very hard. I also hope she stays safe while on her walk." Tails said.

"Me too." Sonette whispers.

"We better start ourselves. Hopefully Sonic finds something while he's gone as well." Tails tells her.

"Right." Sonette said she went back to work, she had to find Eggman, but more importantly, she had to find Teagan.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan is sitting in her work room Eggman has for her, pulling a computer apart for parts. Then Eggman walks in and Teagan smiles.

"You're here." Teagan said smiling.

"I am, how are you child?" Eggman asks.

"I'm good, just pulling this computer apart." Teagan replies

"Why?" Eggman asks.

"For parts, for the new computer I'm building. It's going to have four screens and it's going to be amazing." Teagan explains and Eggman smiles.

"That's a great idea." Eggman said.

"I hoped you would say that. I got Metal Knuckles to grab a few things while." Teagan explain.

"So that's where he is." Eggman said.

"Are you mad?" Teagan asks worry.

"No, I was just curious." Eggman replies.

"Right, anyway, what happened? I mean, why was I strapped to that table earlier and why was Elyse there." Teagan asks.

"An accident my dear. You were taken by Elyse. I put you on that table to make sure you were okay." Eggman explains.

"Oh, okay… I better get back to work." Teagan said.

"Teagan, I need you to promise me you will never leave this base." Eggman tells her.

"I promise, I won't leave, ever." Teagan tells her.

"Good girl. I have work to do so don't disturb me, okay?" Eggman tells her.

"Yes Dr Eggman." Teagan said.

"Don't forget to have your lunch. I have the chef robots cooking you your butter chicken on white rice." Eggman tells her.

"Yum, thanks." Teagan said.

"Take care child." Eggman said and Teagan nods. Eggman walks out and Teagan sighs as she looks in the mirror behind her workbench and sighs. Something wasn't right. She shakes her head and went back to work. This computer wasn't going to build itself.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Sonic wakes up with sunlight in his eyes and smiles as he saw Elyse lying in front of him. Sonic then kiss her shoulder and sighs. They didn't find anything yesterday which bugs him. He was hoping to at least find out where Teagan and Eggman is. Sonic sighs as Elyse moans as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Morning." Sonic whispers.

"Morning." Elyse whispers.

"How did you sleep?" Sonic asks.

"Okay, I guess. I couldn't sleep much last night." Elyse replies.

"We better get up for breakfast." Sonic said.

"Okay." Elyse whispers. Sonic and Elyse gets up and heads down for breakfast to see Sonette making a coffee.

"Morning." Sonette greets.

"Someone had a good night sleep." Sonic said.

"Nope, I haven't slept." Sonette tells him and Sonic sighs.

"Sonette." Sonic said worried.

"I'm fine Sonic." Sonette tells him.

"Did you and Tails find anything?" Elyse asks.

"Not yet, I'm trying something new. I'm going over all known Eggman's bases to see if any are active. Teagan and I found a few hidden ones so I'm going over them too." Sonette explains.

"Smart." Sonic said.

"Let's hope one of them are where they're at." Elyse said.

"That's what I hope." Sonette whispers.

"Good work sis." Sonic said and Sonette smiles.

"Thanks Sonic." Sonette said as Tails walks over.

"Morning guys." Tails greets.

"Morning." Sonic aid.

"I better get back to work." Sonette said as she walks off.

"You look like you didn't sleep either Tails." Elyse said and Tails sighs.

"I was up all night so yeah I didn't sleep at all." Tails explains.

"Helping Sonette, you two need to take it easy and later, have a nap." Sonic tells him.

"Later on we'll take one. I'm just grabbing some breakfast then take it down to continue working." Tails explains.

"Just, promise, me you will take it easy." Sonic tells him and Tails smiles.

"I will Sonic, don't get too worried about me." Tails tells him.

"I will Tails." Sonic said.

"You worry too much." Tails said.

"Guys please don't start this. I'm not in the mood to hear you two argue." Elyse tells them.

"Sorry Elyse." Sonic whispers.

"Yeah we didn't mean it." Tails adds.

"We better get breakfast." Sonic tells them.

"Yeah we better. We have a big day ahead of us." Tails said. The trio got their breakfast and head down stairs to join Sonette who was staring at the computer screen. "You alright there Sonette? You're just staring at the screen." Tails asks worried and Sonette sighs.

"I'm fine." Sonette whispers.

"No, you're not." Sonic said.

"I'll be fine when we get the Chaos Emeralds." Sonette tells him.

"We don't know where the Chaos Emeralds are though." Elyse said.

"And I still haven't found the whereabouts of Eggman and Teagan." Tails adds.

"I know." Sonette whispers.

"Should Sonic and I go out and see if we can find anything?" Elyse asks.

"We should, but where do we start." Sonic replies. Then the computer beeps and Sonette smiles.

"You start at Chemical Plant Zone, there is a large riding of Chaos energy, the same amount of the seven Chaos Emeralds." Sonette tells them.

"Sweet! We finally have a lead!" Tails shouts with joy.

"You two better move." Sonette tells Sonic and Elyse. Sonic nods.

"She's right, you ready Elyse?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah I'm ready." Elyse replies.

"Let's go." Sonic said. The pair heads off and ran to Chemical Plant Zone. They found Eggman base and ran in. They heard Teagan's voice and Sonic sighs.

"They're here alright." Elyse whispers.

"Let's get the emeralds and get Teagan." Sonic tells her softly.

"How are we going to pull this off?" Elyse asks.

"Easy, follow me." Sonic said as he starts walking. They walk into the room to see Teagan playing with the Chaos Emeralds.

"Eggman won't know they are missing, I just need five minutes with them." Teagan whispers to herself.

"Grab the emeralds." Sonic whispers to Elyse.

"Okay. Stay on guard in case something happens." Elyse said as she slowly moves to grab the emeralds. Teagan goes to looks over so Sonic quickly walks over and grabs her, placing his hand over her mouth. Teagan screams into Sonic's hand as Elyse grabs the Chaos Emeralds.

"Too close." Sonic said.

"Got them Sonic." Elyse then said and Sonic smiles.

"Good, sorry Teagan." Sonic said. Sonic then wraps his arm around Teagan neck and Teagan fights him. Teagan then goes limp and Sonic quickly throws her over his shoulder. "We have to move." Sonic tells Elyse.

"Okay. We've got what we came for. Let's go before Eggman spots us." Elyse said. Sonic nods and they run off. They made it back to the workshop and Sonic lies Teagan down on Tails' workbench. Sonette walks over with rope and binds Teagan's wrists and ankles.

"Good job." Sonette said smiling.

"Thanks sis." Sonic said.

"We also got the Chaos Emeralds as well." Elyse adds.

"Now we need to figure out what Eggman did to her." Sonette said.

"All I know she was strapped down and went through a lot of pain. I turned away because I couldn't watch it all happen." Elyse explains.

"Well without the plans on the machine, we can't do anything but lock Teagan up." Sonette tells them.

"Just... make sure she's secure and that I don't have to see her that often." Elyse tells her and Sonette nods.

"Tails, we need that room you have here to lock Teagan in." Sonette tells him.

"Alright. Let's go before she wakes up." Tails said. Sonette nods as she picks Teagan up bridal style and follows Tails to the room. Sonic sighs as he walks to Elyse.

"How are you?" Sonic asks worry.

"I'm alright, for now." Elyse replies.

"It's like that." Sonic said as Sonette and Tails walks over.

"The only way we can get Teagan back is with those machine blueprints. Eggman deleted all the virtual copy so maybe, he has a hard copy." Sonette tells them.

"But getting them without Eggman noticing is going to be tricky." Tails adds.

"Nothing you can't do Sonette." Sonic said smiling.

"I need to find out where they are, the blueprints of the place, cameras and security, then I can get in and out, but only then." Sonette explains.

"Well we're going to have to research that because there's no way we're getting them without proper knowledge on their locations and Teagan will definitely not tell us anything." Tails explains.

"Can someone try?" Sonic asks.

"I will when she wakes up, but it could be a while." Sonette replies.

"Yeah because if I try she's going to do nothing but yell at me and that she claims that I abandoned her." Elyse said.

"I want to know what she's going to yell at me." Sonette said.

"All I know is that the rest of you are enemies to her. She has it worse with me." Elyse tells Sonette who sighs.

"Great." Sonette whispers as she walks off and Sonic sighs.

"Hey Tails, has Sonette said anything to you about all of this?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah she's informed me with everything." Tails replies.

"So what am I missing? She's acting different." Sonic asks.

"Not too much. We'll worry about that later. Right now we need to know how to fix Teagan... and hope she doesn't break out." Tails tells him.

"Right, yeah." Sonic said.

"So what do we do? Wait?" Elyse asks.

"What else can we do?" Sonic asks.

"Nothing." Elyse replies.

"I'll see what I can do." Tails said and walks off. Sonic sighs as he looks at Elyse.

"What is it Sonic?" Elyse asks.

"They are hiding something, I know it." Sonic replies.

"Look, Sonic you're always the type of person who needs to know everything that's going on in life. Can you just relax and not worry about it?" Elyse asks. Sonic sighs, but nods.

"Okay." Sonic then said.

"I don't care if you're curious about a few things, but it just becomes so constant that it comes a bit... annoying." Elyse admits.

"Last time Sonette lied to me, it almost got not just herself almost killed, it almost got Teagan killed. Did Teagan tell you that? It was nine months ago." Sonic explains.

"No." Elyse replies.

"I won't say anything now because I know it will be okay, but that is why I do it." Sonic tells Elyse, then walks to Tails.

"Elyse!" Elyse heard Sonette call so she looks over at her.

"What is it?" Elyse asks.

"Come here!" Sonette replies.

Um… okay." Elyse said as she walks over and Sonette sighs.

"What was that about? If you don't mind me asking." Sonette asks.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Elyse replies.

"Okay, if you need someone to talk to, I am here." Sonette tells her.

"I know. It's just ever since I got captured I knew something would happen to Teagan but...I never expected this to happen and I... just have a lot on my mind." Elyse explains and Sonette sighs.

"I know Elyse, trust me I do. Eggman won't get away with this, we will take him down and save Teagan. It's just going to take time even though time has never been on our side. I just wanted to remind you that I am here." Sonette tells her and Elyse smiles.

"Thanks Sonette." Elyse said.

"And remember, Teagan loves you very much and you mean the world to her. We will get her back." Sonette tells her and Elyse sighs.

"I don't know how long that's going to be when I hear those words from her." Elyse whispers.

"It will be a while, but you will hear them from her." Sonette tells her.

"As much as I love hearing those words from Sonic, I really want to hear her say that again but... like you said, it'll be awhile." Elyse admits.

"She's your sister, of course you would." Sonette said.

"I know." Elyse said and Sonette sighs as she shakes her head.

"Elyse, I need to tell you something. I just hope Teagan won't mind." Sonette tells her.

"What is it?" Elyse asks.

"Teagan and I are dating, for the past three months. She wanted to let you know, but she was a little scared on how you would react with it being me." Sonette explains. Elyse blinks as she stares at Sonette shock on what she just said.

"Wow Sonette... uh, I'm shocked." Elyse admits.

"We both wanted to tell you, but with Teagan the way she is. I wanted you to know. Tails also knows... you don't hate me, right?" Sonette asks.

"Why would ask me that? Of course I don't hate you Sonette. Did you start hating me when I started dating your brother?" Elyse asks.

"Of course not, I'm actually glad Sonic is slowing down for someone." Sonette replies.

"Yeah, but really, I'm happy for you two. If Sonic doesn't take this well, I'll make sure he does." Elyse tells her.

"Thanks Elyse, that means a lot to me. After what happen with Aleena, I went down a dark road, but Teagan never left me. She would be glad to know you accept us." Sonette explains.

"No problem Sonette." Elyse said.

"Now I just have to tell Sonic." Sonette said and sighs.

"Want me to join you when that happens just in case?" Elyse asks.

"Please." Sonette replies.

"Okay then." Elyse said. The pair walks over to Sonic who looks at them.

"Hey sis, how's Teagan?" Sonic asks.

"Asleep, I need to tell you something." Sonette replies.

"Sure, what is it?" Sonic asks and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"Teagan and I are dating, we have been for the last three months." Sonette tells him and Sonic looks at her shock.

"Really? Wow." Sonic said.

"That's it?" Sonette asks, a little surprise he hasn't yelled at her for not telling him sooner.

"Are you happy?" Sonic asks.

"She's the only person who truly understands me and hasn't left me, not like the others." Sonette replies.

"Then that's all that matters." Sonic tells her.

"Well... that was easy. Looks like you didn't need me after all." Elyse said and Sonic chuckles.

"Still, thanks Elyse." Sonette said. Sonette then walks back to Teagan's cell.

"Wow, Sonette and Teagan, I knew something was different between them." Sonic said.

"Yeah I know. I'm happy for them though." Elyse said.

"Yeah, it's good to know Sonette is happy." Sonic said.

"And Teagan... if we can get her back to normal." Elyse adds.

"We will." Sonic tells her and Elyse nods. Sonic then looks at Tails.

"Did you know Tails? About Teagan and Sonette?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, Sonette told me yesterday." Tails replies.

"Cool, anyway, any luck?" Sonic asks.

"Not yet unfortunately." Tails replies. Sonic sighs as he looks at Sonette who shakes her head. All they can do is wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic was standing by Tails, it has been awhile since they grabbed Teagan who was still unconscious.

"Is she awake yet?" Sonic asks Elyse who walks over.

"No, not yet." Elyse replies and Sonic sighs.

"I still have nothing here." Tails tells them.

"Sonic, Elyse! Come here!" Sonette calls.

"Oh no." Elyse said as she runs to Sonette. Teagan sitting up the bed, looking around scared and Sonette sighs.

"I don't know how long she has been awake, I've been lost in my thoughts." Sonette tells her. "It can't be long thought." Sonette adds. Teagan then tried to get her wrist free.

"Come on." Teagan whispers, not knowing she is being watched.

"W-what do we do?" Elyse asks.

"If she keeps going, she could hurt herself. I'm going to try to speak to her, watch the door." Sonette explains and heads in. Teagan looks over and panics as she moves back, falling off the bed.

"No, stay away from me." Teagan tells Sonette with fear in her voice. Sonette sighs.

"It's okay Teagan." Sonette said.

"No, stay away. I know what you are going to do to me. You're going to torture me, like last time." Teagan explains with fear in her voice and Sonette looks at her shock.

"What?" Sonette said shock as she looks at Elyse.

"Those must be the memories Eggman put into her mind." Elyse tells her.

"Great." Sonette whispers as she looks at Teagan, but comes up with an idea. Sonette walks over and grabs Teagan who screams. "Shut it." Sonette tells her as she drags Teagan to the bed and throws her on it. If this work, she can get something.

"What do you want from me?" Teagan asks scared.

"A location, where does Eggman keep all his blueprints?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know." Teagan replies.

"Do I have to remind you what I can do?" Sonette asks.

"No, please, don't hurt me, not again." Teagan begs.

"Sonette, let me try." Elyse said,

"Hang on. Teagan, I want the location, now." Sonette tells her.

"Okay, Eggman carries around an external hard drive. I assume that is what you want since it never leaves his side. He has a few he keeps lock away, but this one, it's special." Teagan explains, giving in.

"That wasn't too hard." Sonette said.

"Please, don't hurt me." Teagan begs.

"We're not going to hurt you, and I would never hurt you." Elyse tells her.

"Leave me alone." Teagan cries and Sonette sighs as she walks out, locking the cell and sits down.

"Do you want me to get Sonic and try to get that external hard drive?" Elyse asks.

"Please." Sonette replies.

"Okay, good luck with Teagan. I think you'll have a better job than me." Elyse said, then walks off and over to Sonic who smiles.

"What do you have?" Sonic asks.

"Sonette managed to get something out of Teagan. Apparently Eggman has an external hard drive but she said that it never leaves his side" Elyse explains.

"Great, how are we going to get that off him?" Sonic asks.

"We could try luring him away from it." Elyse replies.

"How?" Sonic asks.

"We'll think of something. Let's just get going." Elyse replies.

"Okay." Sonic said. The pair then run off and head to the base where they found Teagan. Using the vents, the found Eggman in the control room and he looked furious.

"Where is she!?" Eggman asks.

"Sonic and the others must have her." Metal Knuckles replies.

"How?" Eggman then asks.

"We aren't sure." Metal Sonic replies.

"Find her!" Eggman shouts and Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles walks off.

"He looks pissed." Sonic whispers.

"He sure does." Elyse whispers back.

"I can't see the external hard drive." Sonic then said.

"He better not be holding it or this will be harder." Elyse said. Eggman walks off and the pair kept going. They found Eggman's lab and he walks to a panel, opening it and pulls out an external hard drive.

"That better be it." Sonic said.

"I think it is." Elyse said. Eggman puts it away, closes the panel and walks away. Sonic sighs as he kicks the vent open and jumps out with Elyse closely behind him. Sonic runs over, opens the panel and grabs the external hard drive.

"Bingo, I hope. Come on Elyse." Sonic tells her and the pair runs back and hands the external hard drive to Tails.

"Is that an external hard drive?" Tails asks.

"Yeah. Sonette managed to get Teagan to tell us where to get it." Elyse explains.

"That's great. Now we can finally make more progress and figure out how to get Teagan back to normal. Great job you two." Tails said. Sonic looks at Sonette who has tears in her eyes.

"Be back in a sec." Sonic said, walking over to Sonette. "Talk to me Sonette." Sonic tells her.

"She's scared of me Sonic, she's scared of me." Sonette whispers.

"That is not the Teagan we all care about, she loves you." Sonic tells her.

"I know, but I can't stop feeling like this." Sonette tells him.

"I know." Sonic said and Sonette sighs as Elyse walks over.

"You okay Sonette?" Elyse asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies.

"Things will work out, you just need a moment." Sonic tells her.

"Right." Sonette whispers.

"I think we all need a break." Elyse said.

"Yeah we do. I'll stay with Tails while you Sonette, get some sleep." Sonic tells her.

"Right, okay." Sonette whispers as Sonic lets her go.

"Take my bed, you need it." Sonic tells her.

"I do." Sonette whispers.

"What do you want me to do Sonic?" Elyse asks

"A bit to ask, but can you make sure Sonette goes to bed. She loves sneaking out." Sonic asks.

"What if Eggman attacks us?" Sonette asks.

"Elyse, please." Sonic pleads.

"Sure." Elyse said.

"Fine." Sonette said as the pair started walking. "But what if Eggman does attack? He would know Teagan is here by now." Sonette asks.

"Yeah, he already knows that she's missing, but he doesn't know we have her. We're safe for now." Elyse tells her.

"It won't take long. He would know we have her, I know it." Sonette tells her.

"For now can we shouldn't talk about it." Elyse tells her.

"I'm just tired, maybe that's it?" Sonette tells her they walk into Sonic's room and Sonette sits on the bed, taking her shoes off. "I just miss her, I didn't want to wake up without her, you know?" Sonette said.

"Yeah I know. Just get some sleep. We'll wake you if something happens

"Okay." Sonette whispers as she lies down and closes her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Elyse smiles as she walks out of the room to meet up with Sonic. Sonic smiles.

"Is she asleep?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah she is." Elyse replies.

"Good, thanks for making sure." Sonic said.

"No problem, and thanks for helping me with what I'm going through." Elyse said.

"Anytime, we better check on Tails." Sonic tells her.

"Yeah and I think we should get him to sleep as well." Elyse tells him.

"We can try." Sonic said. The pair walks down to see Tails at the computer, writing notes.

"You doing alright Tails?" Elyse asks.

"Yeah I'm just writing down some key points from this external hard drive that may help us, but I'll discuss that with Sonette later." Tails replies.

"When you done there Tails, I want you to take a nap so when you and Sonette wake and start working, you don't have to worry about falling asleep while working on this." Sonic explains and Tails sighs.

"You're not going to stop until I go and get some sleep aren't ya Sonic?" Tails asks.

"You know be bro, you need to sleep." Sonic replies

"We're just looking out for you Tails and you do look like you're ready to collapse right now." Elyse tells him.

"So finish up and head up." Sonic tells him.

"Alright fine. You're lucky I finished right there." Tails said.

"Love you too Tails." Sonic said smiling.

"Yeah well, no funny business while I'm getting some sleep you two." Tails tells them and walks out.

"I'm going to check on Teagan." Sonic said, walking to the cell to see Teagan sitting on the bed.

"Eggman will come, I know it." Teagan whispers to herself as Elyse walks over.

"Well right now he isn't." Elyse tells her. Teagan looks over and sighs.

"Why have me lock in here, you should know I have a fear of being locked up and being alone." Teagan asks.

"Well right now you're not alone. Sonic and I are here, and the two of us plus everyone else always has. Do you really think I abandoned you? Because I would never leave you rot to die. I'm your sister Teagan, your true family, not Eggman." Elyse explains.

"No, lies, that's all you say. You left me with Sonette, she tortured me and you let her and you, Sonic, you hurt me. You use to beat into me, laughed at me because I had no family." Teagan said, shaking her head.

"No Teagan, I didn't." Sonic tells her.

"Lies!" Teagan shouts.

"The one who's feeding you lies is Eggman! Not us!" Elyse shouts.

"No! I don't believe you!" Teagan screams as she place her hands over her ears.

"Elyse, this won't help us." Sonic tells her. Elyse sighs as she looks at Teagan.

"I'm not giving up on you Teagan. You'll understand why soon enough." Elyse tells her and walks out. Sonic sighs as he follows Elyse.

"I hope whatever Tails and Sonette pull together works." Sonic said.

"I hope so Sonic, but I'm also fearing that it might not work." Elyse admits.

"I know Elyse, I am too, but I have faith." Sonic tells her and Elyse grabs his hand.

"But what happens if it doesn't work? I'll have to live the rest of my life being hated by her because of Eggman. I should've tried to stop him when I had the chance." Elyse explains.

"It won't happen Elyse, trust me. We will get her back." Sonic tells her.

"I hope you're right about that." Elyse said.

"Everything will be fine, it always turns out for us." Sonic said.

"I guess." Elyse said. "So, what do we do while Tails and Sonette are sleeping?" Elyse then asks.

"Keep an eye on Teagan and out for Eggman. That's all we can really do." Sonic replies.

"Okay." Elyse whispers.

"I'll head outside and keep an eye out for Eggman, you stay with Teagan." Sonic tells her.

"But... what if she starts yelling at me again? I-I can't go through that again on my own Sonic, I just can't!" Elyse tells her.

"Just keep an eye on the cell and don't talk to her, okay?" Sonic said.

"Oh... just please don't take too long Sonic." Elyse tells him.

"I'll be right back." Sonic said as he walks off and Elyse sighs.

"You better." Elyse whispers. Elyse sat down and waited.


	6. Chapter 6

Elyse was still waiting for Sonic to come back. It has only been five minutes but it feels like it has been longer. Teagan has been quiet, a little too quiet for Elyse's likings. Elyse then walks back over to Teagan's cell and sighs as she looks at Teagan who was sitting on the bed.

"Can I get something to eat?!" Teagan shouts as she walks to the front of the cell and stares at Elyse. "Please." Teagan then said.

"Yell at me again and you won't." Elyse tells her.

"So what, you let me starve, leave me in this cell to die." Teagan said with anger in her voice and Elyse sighs.

"You can wait until Sonic comes in." Elyse tells her.

"Great, of course." Teagan said and Elyse says nothing. "You know what? I'm not going to wait. I need something to eat. I haven't eaten in hours. Come on." Teagan tells Elyse. Elyse says nothing again "Oh come on!" Teagan shouts.

"No." Elyse said.

"You will regret this!" Teagan shouts.

"And how may I ask?" Elyse asks.

"When I get out of here, you will see." Teagan replies.

"Well get comfortable because you're not leaving." Elyse tells her.

"I hate you." Sonette said.

"Hate me all you want... because deep down I know the real you is still in there and loves me." Elyse tells her.

"No, not even she loves you." Teagan tells her.

"That's what you think." Elyse said.

"When I get out and I will, I will show you how much 'love' I have for you. Mark my word, you will pay for this." Teagan tells her.

"Good luck with that. You may do whatever you please to me but Sonic and everyone else will do much worse." Elyse tells her. Teagan hits the door and sighs as she walks back.

"I'm over you." Teagan said.

"Don't care. You'll be putting up with me whether you like it or not." Elyse tells her.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you take you last breath with my hands around your throat." Teagan tells her.

"That's if you can catch me." Elyse said.

"I can, trust me." Teagan said.

"You can try, but I'm faster than you." Elyse tells her.

"Oh I will." Teagan said as she walks back and sits on the bed.

"Whatever" Elyse said. Sonic then walks down and Elyse sighs relief.

"Sorry I took so long." Sonic said.

"Sonic can you please get her something to eat? She's been harping about it after I walked over to check on her." Elyse explains.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Sonic said and runs off.

"About time." Teagan said and Elyse says nothing. "Of course, give me a silent treatment." Teagan said and Elyse cross her arms and looks away from her. "Of course, be like that then." Teagan tells her.

"Hurry up Sonic." Elyse whispers to herself. Sonic walks down with a sandwich. He walks into Teagan's cell and place it by her.

"Thanks, I guess." Teagan whispers. Sonic walks out and locks the cell as Teagan starts eating.

"Happy now?" Elyse asks. Teagan said nothing and Sonic sighs.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asks. Elyse stands up.

"I'm done with this." Elyse tells him and looks at Teagan. "That threat of yours, go ahead and try, but Sonic here won't let anything happen to me." Elyse tells Teagan, then walks out. Sonic chase after him.

"Elyse, what is going on?" Sonic asks.

"Sonic... you love me, don't you?" Elyse asks.

"With all my heart, you know that." Sonic replies.

"Then please keep me away from her. She wants to kill me." Elyse tells him and Sonic looks at her shock.

"Okay, I'll look after you, you know that." Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic. I love you." Elyse said and Sonic smiles.

"I love you too." Sonic said and Elyse smiles.

"So any sign of Eggman?" Elyse asks.

"No." Sonic replies.

"Good, but it's kinda weird that even though we saw him having a fit, he doesn't even think that it was us who got Teagan out and the Chaos Emeralds." Elyse admits.

"He will be here soon, I know it. He must be getting a group of robots together." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just hope he doesn't come after me again as well." Elyse said.

"I won't let him." Sonic tells her and Elyse says nothing. "How do you feel?" Sonic asks worry.

"To be honest here Sonic... I'm scared." Elyse replies.

"I will take care of you, you know that." Sonic tells her.

"I know you will it's just..." Elyse starts and sighs.

"Talk to me Elyse." Sonic tells her.

"I... I tried to ignore her, I really did, but I didn't and look where I got myself? I was used as a hostage at the start of all this when Eggman captured us for Teagan to do his evil bidding and I was fearing for not only my life, but Teagan's as well, and now... I'm scared that she may do the deed and kill me." Elyse explains.

"No, look at me. Once we get Teagan back we can put this behind us." Sonic tells Elyse as Sonette walks down, yawning.

"What's going on?" Sonette asks.

"Sonette you should be asleep." Elyse tells her.

"She's right." Sonic adds.

"I'm fine thank you." Sonette said.

"Okay... if you're sure." Elyse said.

"Are you okay?" Sonette asks.

"N-no I'm not... I need to be alone." Elyse said, then walks outside and Sonette sighs.

"Just having trouble with Teagan. Teagan said she's going to kill Elyse." Sonic tells her

"Damn." Sonette whispers.

"Look, stay here. I'm worried Eggman will show up." Sonic tells her.

"Go." Sonette tells him and Sonic nods as he runs outside and saw Elyse sitting by a tree and sighs. He was going to leave her alone for a while. He just wanted to watch over her at least. He then saw Eggman's ship.

"Elyse! We have company!" Sonic shouts.

"N-no. Not now." Elyse said. Eggman's robots land and Sonic runs to Elyse, grabbing her and they run inside. Tails runs down stairs and looks at them worried.

"What's going on?" Tails asks.

"Eggman." Sonic replies. Sonette runs up with a tight grip on Teagan.

"Let me go and no one gets hurt." Teagan tells them.

"You better have a plan Sonic." Sonic said.

"Working on it." Sonic replies.

"We can't let Eggman in here and take her." Tails tells them.

"Let me go!" Teagan shouts.

"I could take her to the hut. Eggman won't get here." Sonette tells them.

"But what about his robots? They could be surrounding us right now. There may not be a way to get her out without them seeing us." Tails tells her.

"I need to do something, any other plan?" Sonette asks.

"I go super." Sonic replies.

"Go." Sonette tells him and Sonic runs off.

"This better work." Tails said.

"I hope it does, Tails, grab the external hard drive. We can't stay here. We have to take this someplace else to work. Do you have a hidden workshop or place? Please say you have something." Sonette asks.

"I have one a few miles away from Station Square." Tails replies.

"We have to head there, it's the only place we can work." Sonette tells her. Sonic runs over and sighs.

"Okay, you have to go." Sonic tells them.

"Tails, grab the external hard drive." Sonette tells him. Tails runs to his computer and grabs the external hard drive.

"Got it." Tails said.

"Go Sonic." Sonette said. Sonic nods as he turns super and heads out. Sonette throws Teagan over her shoulder and Teagan screams.

"Come on, we have to move." Sonette said.

"Okay, let's go." Tails said. They head off and went straight to the place. Once there, Sonette tied Teagan to a chair while Tails turn the power on.

"You can't do this to me!" Teagan shouts as she tries to get free and Sonette sighs.

"Sorry Teagan, but we can and one day, you will thank us." Sonette tells her as Tails walks in.

"Like hell I will." Teagan snaps.

"This is for your own good." Tails tells her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Teagan asks.

"To help you." Sonette replies and Elyse stares at Teagan.

"Elyse?" Tails said worried.

"What? You got something to say Elyse." Teagan asks.

"No... I don't." Elyse said and walks off.

"Elyse." Sonette said as she follows Elyse.

"Sonette please... just leave me alone." Elyse pleads.

"Not till you tell me what that was all about with Teagan." Sonette said as she grabs Elyse. "I know she wants to kill you, but there is more to it, I know there is." Sonette said.

"It's nothing." Elyse tells her.

"I picked up something Elyse." Sonette tells her.

"What is it?" Elyse asks.

"There was nothing you could have done to stop this Elyse. I know there is some form of guilt in you and that has to leave. You couldn't have stopped this." Sonette tells her. Elyse says nothing and Sonette sighs. "Elyse, please say something." Sonette pleads.

"I jinxed it." Elyse whispers.

"What? What does that have to do with any of this?" Sonette asks.

"When I was talking to Teagan on our way back home yesterday, I brought up Eggman... I jinxed it, I always jinx it! No matter what I say when I hope nothing bad happens, it does!" Elyse explains.

"Elyse." Sonette whispers. Sonette then pulls Elyse into a hug and sighs. "No, Eggman has been working in the forest for a while, Teagan knew that. He's been looking for something. You didn't jinx it, it was just bad timing, that's all." Sonette tells her.

"It doesn't matter, it's still my fault!" Elyse tells her.

"No Elyse, it isn't." Sonette assures her.

"It is! I'm nothing but a curse to everyone!" Elyse cries.

"No, you are not. You listen here, you are not a curse. Okay. We will work this out. We will save Teagan. And we will, put this behind us when we do and make sure Eggman can never ever do this to us again. Got it?" Sonette tells her and Elyse pulls away from Sonette.

"Just leave me alone. Nothing you, Sonic, or anyone will say to me will make me feel better!" Elyse tells her and walks out. Sonette sighs as she walks back and sits down with her back to a wall and sighs as Tails walks out.

"Let her go." Sonette whispers.

"What's going on? I tried to see if Teagan could tell me but she said nothing." Tails said.

"It's a long story Tails, Elyse is feeling guilty about what happened to Teagan. She believes it is her fault because she jinxed it. I told her otherwise. She can't see it. We need Teagan back, Teagan is the only person that can make Elyse see it, hopefully." Sonette explains.

"Well we're going to do everything we can to get things back to normal." Tails said.

"Right." Sonette said standing up. "We have work to do. What do you have?" Sonette asks.

"I actually have written some things down from the external hard drive. We can work our way from that." Tails tells her.

"Okay then, show me." Sonette tells him. The pair walk into the other room and Teagan gives them a death stare.

"Eggman will find me!" Teagan shouts.

"Shut it." Sonette tells him.

"I hope Sonic's doing alright." Tails said.

"Sonic can handle anything Eggman throws at him, you know that." Sonette assures him.

"True." Tails said.

"So what do we need to change Teagan back?" Sonette asks.

"Well I'm still hoping we can use the Chaos Emeralds to help but I have the list of what I've found just in case it doesn't work" Tails explains and hands Sonette the piece of paper.

"Okay, can you watch Teagan while I grab these?" Sonette asks.

"Sure." Tails replies.

"Great, be right back" Sonette said and runs off in a blur.

"Great, so I'm stuck with you." Teagan said.

"You sure are. Just try to relax, will you? I really don't want to hear you whine and complain until either Sonic or Sonette comes back." Tails tells her.

"Well maybe if I had something to do, I wouldn't whine and complain, kid." Teagan explains.

"Well think of something to do because you're not leaving." Tails tells her.

"You think of something." Teagan snaps back and Tails sighs in frustration. "That's what I thought." Teagan whispers.

"You're really not making anything easier here." Tails tells her.

"It's not my job to make it easy." Teagan said.

"Yeah, I can tell." Tails tells her.

"Don't be like that Tails" Teagan said smiling. "Just having fun." Teagan adds.

"Sure you are." Tails whispers.

"So, this is a nice place." Teagan said, looking around.

"Are you up to something or being serious here?" Tails asks.

"I'm tied to a chair, what do you think?" Teagan replies.

"Where are you two?" Tails whispers to himself.

"So what are you going to do to me?" Teagan asks.

"Getting you back to normal." Tails replies.

"I'm sorry, normal? What does that mean?" Teagan asks.

"Grr! Why don't you tell me how normal you really are! Because in the rest of our eyes, this isn't the real you!" Tails shouts.

"There is no need to shout and I have no idea what you or the others are talking about." Teagan tells him.

"Have you not been hearing what the others had said to you, or are you just too arrogant and stubborn to even care?" Tails asks.

"All I hear are lies!" Teagan shouts.

"They aren't to us!" Tails shouts back.

"Why should I believe you? You are just as bad as them." Teagan asks.

"I'm not even going to try explaining it with you, because you just won't listen." Tails said. Teagan sighs as she looks away. She had nothing left to say. Tails says nothing as well.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a while till Sonette then walks in with a large box and sighs.

"Sorry I took so long, I hope Teagan didn't bug you." Sonette said as she sits the box down by Tails.

"No, she didn't bother me at all." Tails said sarcastically and Sonette sighs.

"Oh go jump off a cliff." Teagan tells him.

"Shut it." Sonette tells Teagan who looks away. "What happened?" Sonette asks.

"We talked and she didn't nothing but act like this." Tails replies.

"Sorry I took so long." Sonette said.

"It's alright." Tails assures her. "Have you got everything?" Tails asks.

"I hope so. I was in a hurry." Sonette replies.

"Okay. What's taking Sonic so long?" Tails asks.

"He's outside, with Elyse. I left them, the need a moment and we need to do this." Sonette tells him. Then Sonic and Elyse walks over.

"There you are Sonic. Had any trouble?" Tails asks.

"Nah, it was too easy." Sonic replies.

"Hand the Chaos Emeralds over." Sonette tells him.

"Okay." Sonic said as he hands the Chaos Emeralds to Tails and Sonette, three to Tails and four to Sonette.

"Okay then. Let's hope this works." Tails said.

"And how are you going to use them? Like come on." Teagan asks.

"She's right Tails, we need that machine." Sonette tells him.

"But it's destroyed." Elyse said.

"We make our own, unless you got a better idea Tails." Sonette tells him.

"Alright I'll see if I can make a replica of that machine. Thank god Eggman had the blueprints on that external hard drive." Tails explains.

"Let's get to work then." Sonette said.

"Okay then. I'll get started now." Tails said as runs off to work on the machine and Sonette follows him.

"I hope they know what they are doing?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah." Elyse said.

"Let me go!" Teagan shouts as she tries to get free and Sonic sighs.

"Soon Teagan, soon" Sonic tells her.

"How long do you think it'll take for them to build it?" Elyse asks.

"An hour, ish." Sonic replies.

"Right." Elyse said walking into the next room and sits down. Sonic sighs as he follows her and sits next to her.

"Hey, we have a plan. This will work." Sonic tells her.

"I hope so... I can't do this anymore." Elyse admits.

"None of us can." Sonic said.

"But I'm also living in fear if it doesn't work." Elyse tells her.

"No you won't, even if this doesn't work, you won't be living in fear." Sonic tells her. Elyse says nothing. Sonic sighs as he wraps his arm over Elyse and they wait.

"I still think this is all my fault Sonic." Elyse tells him.

"I know and when we get Teagan back, she can tell you otherwise." Sonic tells her.

"That's if she remembers everything." Elyse said.

"True, the last thing she could remember is being on that table." Sonic tells her.

"And I couldn't do anything to help. I was forced to watch it all happen." Elyse whispers.

"I know Elyse, this has been extremely hard for you, but thing will work out." Sonic tells her.

"I hope you're right Sonic." Elyse said.

"Things always work out in the end." Sonic tells her.

"Yeah, they do. You always make sure of it." Elyse said and Sonic smiles.

"And I will this time." Sonic said and Elyse kisses Sonic on the cheek.

"Love you Sonic and thanks for helping me get through all this, same with Sonette and Tails." Elyse said.

"You know we are here for you and when this is over and we make sure Teagan is okay, we should get away. Just you and me" Sonic tells her and smiles.

"I would like that a lot" Elyse said.

"It will be perfect, I promise." Sonic said.

"You always do make it perfect." Elyse said.

"It's the least I can do." Sonic said, then pulls Elyse into a kiss. Sonic then rest his forehead on Elyse's, but then heard a loud bang from the other room. He gets up and runs to see Tails unconscious and Teagan has her arm around Sonette's neck who is barely conscious. "Sonette!" Sonic shouts. Sonic then runs over and grabs Teagan, slamming her into the workbench and Sonette starts coughing.

"She managed to get out." Sonette gasps through coughing.

"W-why did we have to get so distracted?! I'm so sorry guys!" Elyse said. Sonette grabs the rope and binds Teagan's wrists and ankles together.

"I was so close!" Teagan shouts. Teagan then drops and Sonette walks over to Tails and Sonic follows her.

"Tails." Sonette said.

"Is he okay?" Sonic asks. Sonette rest her head on Tails' chest and hears a soft heartbeat.

"He's alive, take him to his room." Sonette tells him.

"Okay" Sonic said. Sonic then picks up Tails and runs off.

"W-why didn't I just keep an eye on her?" Elyse asks herself.

"It's okay Elyse." Sonette said as she gets up and walks over to Teagan who chuckles. Sonette grabs Teagan, pulling her up and throws her over her shoulder. She then drops Teagan in the corner and sighs. "Stay put." Sonette tells Teagan.

"Make me." Teagan said.

"I will in a sec." Sonette tells her.

"Sonette it's not okay. I got Sonic distracted as well." Elyse said.

"Elyse, its fine." Sonette tells her.

"No Elyse, it isn't. I could have killed them and you and Sonic wouldn't have known." Teagan said, teasing Elyse.

"Shut up." Sonette tells Teagan as she walks off and grabs a rag.

"What a bad friend you are?" Teagan said as Sonette walks back and Sonette gags Teagan. Teagan screams into the gag and Sonette sighs.

"I said, shut up." Sonette tells her.

"She's right." Elyse whispers.

"No she isn't. If I wanted you and Sonic to watch her I would have asked. I thought I had it. It is my fault, okay." Sonette tells her.

"But you needed to help Tails and it would've taken hours to complete it if he didn't have any help." Elyse said.

"Elyse, please, don't do this." Sonette pleads.

"Plus why would she go after you two when she wants me dead out of all of us?" Elyse asks.

"She came after us first, when you came in she wasn't free for long." Sonette explains.

"Still, it's my fault! If I had just watched her instead of sucking up to Sonic, this wouldn't have happened!" Elyse shouts and Sonette sighs as Sonic walks in.

"I better get back to work, can you two watch her?" Sonette asks, then went back to work and Sonic sighs as he grabs as chair and sits it across from Teagan, then sits down.

"I'm sorry Sonic. This time I won't distract you." Elyse said.

"What? " Sonic said confused.

"She's blaming herself for what happened with Teagan." Sonette tells him.

"Oh, it's fine Elyse. Why don't you grab a chair too?" Sonic said.

"I don't know if I should." Elyse replies.

"Elyse, please." Sonic pleads and Elyse sighs.

"Fine." Elyse said as she grabs a chair and sits next to Sonic.

"I swear if you two play the blaming game, I will kick you out and you will be taking Teagan with you." Sonette tells them. Sonic looks at Teagan who looks away.

"She doesn't look happy." Sonic said.

"And I don't blame her. I would be pissed too if I was her in shoes so I need to hurry up and fix this." Sonette tells them and Elyse sighs and looks away from everyone.

"Elyse." Sonic said, taking her hand. Elyse looks at Sonic.

"What?" Elyse asks.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Elyse replies.

"Okay, I understand." Sonic said.

"If I did, it would drive you two crazy and I don't want to do that." Elyse said. Sonic sighs and kiss Elyse on the cheek.

"Love you." Sonic whispers.

"Love you too." Elyse said.


	8. Chapter 8

The pair sat there and watched Teagan while Sonette works. She was almost done. Then Tails slowly walks out and Sonic smiles.

"Hey bro." Sonic greets.

"Hey guys." Tails said.

"Tails, a little help." Sonette asks.

"Right, hold on." Tails said as he walks over to Sonette and helps her. "What happened while I was out?" Tails asks.

"A lot." Sonette replies. "This should work, right?" Sonette asks softly.

"I hope so." Tails replies.

"We will need to tie her to a table, kinder like what Eggman did, but all we have that is long enough for her to lie down on is a coffee table. I'll have to get two more ropes and tie her to each leg of the coffee table as best I can." Sonette explains.

"Right. When we finish, we'll do the best we can to restrain her while you find some." Tails tells her.

"Right, I like planning ahead." Sonette said.

"We always do." Tails said.

"We better finish up here, we are almost done." Sonette said.

"Okay. Keep an eye on her you two." Tails tells them.

"Got it." Sonic said.

"Good. It shouldn't be too much longer." Tails said. The pair finish working and Sonette sighs as she looks at Tails. Her and Sonic then got the coffee table while Tails did the finish touches. Sonette grabs Teagan and throws her over her shoulder. Teagan panics. Sonette lies her down on the coffee table gently.

"Ready Tails?" Sonette asks.

"Ready." Tails replies. Sonette and Sonic unties Teagan, then ties her in a X position. Teagan panics as she screams into the rag. Tails walks over and connects Teagan to the machine.

"It's okay Teagan." Sonette tells her, then kiss Teagan on the forehead.

"Okay Tails, let's pray." Sonette said. Sonic pulls Elyse back and takes a deep breath. Elyse hugs Sonic.

"Here we go." Tails said, then turns on the machine. Teagan screams and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"A little longer." Sonette said. Teagan pulls the rope as she tries to get free. "Now!" Sonette shouts and the machine turns off. Teagan falls unconscious as Tails unhooks her. Sonette drops by her and checked for a heartbeat. It was soft, but it was there. Sonette kiss Teagan's forehead and prays this works.

"I-Is she...?" Elyse asks.

"She's alive, just weak." Sonette replies.

"Thank god for that." Elyse said.

"We still need to leave her tied up, we don't know if this worked yet." Sonette tells them.

"She's right." Sonic said and Elyse sighs.

"Right." Elyse said. Teagan was out for a while. Sonette was passing when she hear Teagan moans, the others look at her shock.

"Teagan." Sonette whispers. Teagan looks around and sighs. She tries to move and saw the ropes.

"W-What's going on? Why am I tied down?" Teagan asks lost.

"Do you remember us at all?" Tails asks.

"What? Of course I do Tails. What is going on? Why am I tied down here?" Teagan asks, getting scared. She then saw Elyse. "Elyse, what happened? I remember Eggman and being strapped to a table, but that's it. What did I do?" Teagan asks scared.

"Y-you..." Elyse starts as she starts crying. "You had no memories of us because Eggman made you thought we'd abandoned you and believed it, and..." Elyse tries to finish, but couldn't. Teagan looks at Sonette who unties her. Teagan gets up and rubs her head. Teagan quickly gets up and walks to Elyse, giving her a hug.

"Elyse, I'm sorry." Teagan said.

"No, I'm sorry. If I didn't jinxed this none of this would have happened." Elyse said.

"You jinxing it had nothing to do with it. We just have bad timing. That's all. I knew Eggman was around, but thought he would be in a different area that day." Teagan tells her.

"I don't care anymore, I'm just glad your back." Elyse tells her and Teagan smiles as she snuggles into her sister.

"I never left." Teagan whispers.

"I knew you didn't." Elyse whispers back and Teagan lets Elyse go.

"Did I hurt anyone while I had these fake memories in?" Teagan asks worry.

"Don't worry about it." Sonette quickly said and Teagan looks at her and sighs.

"I hurt you, didn't I?" Teagan said.

"Please, it doesn't matter." Tails pleads. Teagan walks over to Sonette and gives her a hug.

"I'm sorry." Teagan said.

"It's okay, it wasn't you." Sonette tells her and Teagan sighs. "I also told Sonic, Elyse and Tails we are dating." Sonette then whispers and Teagan leans back. Sonette then pulls her into a kiss and Teagan place her hands on Sonette's shoulders. Sonette then break the kiss and Teagan snuggles into Sonette.

"I love you." Teagan whispers.

"I love you too." Sonette whispers back.

"We still have an Eggman issue." Sonic tells them.

"What should we do about that then?" Tails asks.

"I have an idea." Sonette said as she walks over and grabs the external hard drive. "Be right back." Sonette then said walking to Teagan, kissing her on the cheek and runs off. Teagan chuckles as she watch Sonette.

"What is she doing?" Sonic asks.

"She's giving it back with a note, I know it. She has done it before with other people and she has done it to Eggman before." Teagan explains.

"Is that really a good idea? He'll then know what we did." Elyse asks.

"Don't worry, Sonette has it covered." Teagan replies.

"Well... okay then." Tails said.

"Um, where are we?" Teagan asks, never being at this place before.

"At my workshop miles away from Station Square." Tails replies.

"I remember you telling about this place." Teagan said as she looks around again. "It's cute." Teagan then said.

"Thanks." Tails said. Sonette then runs back and stands with Teagan who smiles.

"Eggman's pissed, I destroyed the external hard drive in front of him and threaten his life." Sonette tells them.

"Really?" Sonic said shock.

"Yeah." Sonette replies.

"Stop it." Teagan tells them.

"You threatened him?" Tails asks, making sure he heard right.

"You usually don't do that." Elyse adds.

"No, but this time I did." Sonette said.

"I guess that's what he gets when he takes your girl." Sonic said.

"See, Sonic understands me." Sonette said. Teagan hits Sonette who chuckles as she wraps her arms around Teagan.

"Sonette." Teagan whines.

"Hey don't worry, Sonic would do the same thing if it was Elyse in this situation." Tails then said.

"You bet I would." Sonic said and Elyse smiles.

"See." Tails said.

"I think we should all go home, get some well needed rest." Sonette tells them.

"I second that." Sonic adds.

"Me too." Teagan said. "Elyse?"

"Yeah." Elyse said.

"Thank you." Teagan then said.

"Ready to go Teagan?" Sonette asks.

"I am." Teagan replies.

"Well you guys better get going. I'll stay here for the night before I go back to the other workshop." Tails tells them.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks.

"I'll be fine Sonic." Tails replies.

"Come on Teagan." Sonette said, picking Teagan up bridal style. Teagan snuggles into Sonette. "We'll drop by your workshop in Mystic Ruins around lunch time." Sonette tells them.

"Take care Tails." Teagan said.

"Bye guys." Sonette runs off in a blur and Sonic chuckles.

"Come on Elyse, let's go home too." Sonic said.

"Okay." Elyse said with a nod.

"You two stay safe, alright?" Tails said.

"We will." Sonic replies. The pair ran home and Sonic smiles. "I'll start cooking something to eat. We can take it easy while Teagan is in Sonette's care." Sonic explains.

"Yeah, she'll look after her well. I never thought those two would hook up" Elyse admits.

"I didn't know Teagan went that way, but they are happy and that is all that matters." Sonic tells them.

"That's right. I'm glad this is all over." Elyse said.

"Come on, let's eat." Sonic tells her.

"Okay then." Elyse said smiling. Sonic kept cooking and Elyse watch him. It was going to be a good night.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Teagan were working on dinner. Teagan sighs as she rubs her forehead.

"What is it?" Sonette asks worry.

"I don't know, maybe just a headache." Teagan replies.

"I'll have to keep an eye on that then." Sonette tells her and Teagan smiles.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did while I had those memories." Teagan whispers.

"Don't worry, its fine." Sonette tells her and Teagan sighs. Sonette kiss her and Teagan giggles. "Love you." Sonette said.

"Love you too." Teagan said.

"Let's get dinner finished." Sonette tells her and Teagan nods.

* * *

 **That's it, the end – Teagan is finally free from those fake memories or… or is she? There will be another story/sequel after this that I have to work on another day but like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye!**


End file.
